Wannabe
by wisecchi
Summary: Jika menyukai seseorang, jadilah diri sendiri. Berubah menjadi orang lain tidak akan mempermudah kisah cintamu. Semoga saja Shikamaru mengerti, tapi sepertinya ia lebih memilih option yang ke-2. /warnings inside


Bola mata Ino terbelalak. Begitu lebarnya hingga _aquamarine_ itu seakan mencelos keluar. "A-apa katamu ta-tadi... Shika...?" Bahkan sekarang ia terdengar seperti salah seorang temannya, Hinata.

Shikamaru menghela napas, gelisah. Ia tahu tengkuknya telah basah oleh keringat. Namun, ia pura-pura tak tahu. Dengan kedua telapak tangan di dalam kantong celana, ia berusaha agak membusungkan dadanya dan berujar, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

**.**

**.**

**Wannabe**

**.**

**.**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AU. Kinda OOC. _Beware of typo_(s). _And_ OC(s).**

**_Pairs_: ShikaIno, _slight_ SasuIno, ShikArin, SasuKarin, dan ShikaSasu(?).**

**_Enjoy_! OvO**

**.**

**.**

**_"Happiness. Simple as a glass of chocolate or tortuous as the heart. Bitter. Sweet. Alive." ~_Joanne Harris**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gembel-_sensei_!"

"Hore, makan-makan!"

"Karaoke, _Sensei_!"

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang tertusuk oleh poni pirangnya. Wajahnya kusut, tampak tak tertarik dengan acara di dalam kelas ini, acara ulang tahun wali kelas 10-1, kelasnya. Ada seseorang yang telah mengacaukan pikiran seorang Yamanaka Ino selama dua hari ini. Dan seseorang itu bernama Nara Shikamaru, pemuda jenius maniak angka yang merangkap sebagai salah satu sahabatnya sejak masih kanak-kanak. Pemuda pemalas yang menolak cokelat darinya dua hari yang lalu tepat di hari Valentine, dan hal itu menyebabkan Ino khawatir.

Karena Ino tahu betul jika Shikamaru itu sangat menyukai makanan manis.

Ino melayangkan pandang pada sejumput rambut jabrik hitam yang diikat poni di sudut belakang kelas kemudian mendesah lemas._ Mungkinkah dia sakit_? pikirnya.

"Kau sakit, _Pig_?"

Matanya sayu, wajahnya kuyu. Ino lebih cocok sebagai seorang pesakitan daripada Shikamaru. "Aku baik-baik saja, Jidat."

Sakura menelengkan kepala, heran melihat tingkah Ino yang tidak biasanya. Sahabatnya yang biasanya ceria dan berisik berubah menjadi agak muram dan pendiam belakangan ini. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, beberapa hari ini juga sikap Shikamaru sedikit beda. Apakah ini penyakit baru, penyakit pengubah kepribadian yang menular? Jika iya, ia ingin agar wali kelasnya juga tertular dan berubah menjadi sedikit normal. "Jadi... ada apa denganmu dan Shi—"

"Ada masalah apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya seseorang dari belakang Sakura dan Ino, memotong pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura menjerit kaget dan meninju Naruto, si penanya. Ino terjatuh dari kursinya sementara murid-murid lainnya tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Untung saja sedang ada yang berulang tahun, kalau tidak mungkin mereka semua sudah digantung terbalik sekarang juga.

"Hn, merepotkan."

**###**

"Hei, dengarkan jika ada orang yang berbicara."

Shikamaru menguap, malas. Ia melirik temannya dengan sudut matanya sementara tangannya tetap setia dengan sebuah rubiks warna-warni. "Yah, yah. Aku mendengarmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke menggebrak meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Shikamaru. "Aku serius, Nara Shikamaru." Iris _onyx_-nya berkilat-kilat.

Kekeh pelan meluncur dari bibir Shikamaru. Ia menyampirkan rubiksnya dan ikut mencondongkan tubuh ke arah depan, menantang Sasuke. "Jadi kau... serius menyukaiku?"

Meja milik Shikamaru dilempar oleh Sasuke keluar dari jendela. Semua mata di dalam ruangan itu langsung tertuju padanya. "Aku tidak menyukaimu, Nara!"

Penyangkalan itu membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. Bisik-bisik curiga pun terdengar. Karena tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berlebih, Sasuke mencengkeram kerah seragam Shikamaru dan menarik pemuda itu keluar dari ruang kelas.

Dan hal itu malah menimbulkan rasa curiga di dalam hati Ino.

**###**

"Kukatakan padamu, ya. Aku ini serius." Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

Shikamaru turut berkacak pinggang. "Aku ini serius."

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi. "Jangan meniruku!"

Shikamaru menggertakkan gigi. "Jangan meniruku."

"Argh!" Sasuke mengacak-acak poninya dan mengantukkan dahinya ke dinding. "Awas kau!" ancamnya dan berlari keluar.

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. Ia menarik seuntai rambut di atas dahinya. "Apa aku juga pakai poni saja...?"

**###**

Keesokan harinya, kelas 10-1 gempar saat Shikamaru baru saja hendak menginjakkan sebelah kakinya ke dalam kelas. Murid-murid perempuan menjerit tidak karuan, bahkan ada yang sampai merona. Murid-murid lelaki shock, tidak percaya bahwa ada seorang lagi yang menyaingi ketampanan mereka, terutama Sasuke yang telah membenamkan wajah di atas mejanya.

"Aduduh, murid baru, ya?" tanya Gembel-_sensei_. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Shikamaru dan berkedip, nakal.

Shikamaru berkeringat dingin. "A-aku... Nara, _Se_-_sensei_," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Gembel-_sensei_ mendorong Shikamaru memasuki kelas. Ia meletakkan buku di atas mejanya dan berujar, "Kau sepupu Shikamaru, ya? Wajah kalian mirip."

"Aku Nara Shikamaru," ucap Shikamaru, masih berkeringat dingin.

Seisi kelas minus beberapa orang—termasuk Gembel-_sensei_—sontak menjerit kompak, "UAPAH!"

Ino sendiri terkejut setengah mati, mulutnya menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak, penampilan sahabatnya sekarang berubah drastis. Shikamaru yang biasanya tampil cuek mendadak menjadi sangat bergaya. Kancing kemeja seragamnya tidak dikancing sebanyak 4 buah. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah rambutnya.

Shikamaru berponi!

Bukan seperti poninya guru olahraga mereka. Juga bukan poni Shikamaru yang biasanya panjang. Bahkan rambutnya tak lagi diikat poni ke atas. Rambutnya pendek, dengan sebuah ikatan kecil di atas tengkuknya.

Salah seorang murid berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata berteriak, "Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke, masih tetap di posisinya semula. Shikamaru, juga masih tetap berdiri di depan kelas. Ino... masih menganga.

**###**

"Apa yang kaurencanakan, sih, Shika?"

Shikamaru membetulkan poninya kemudian menengadah untuk mendapati sahabatnya, Ino, tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah garang. "Huh?"

Ino menaruh nampan makan siangnya dan duduk di seberang Shikamaru. "Kau tidak seperti dirimu. Kurasa kau bahkan bukanlah Shika yang kukenal."

Hiruk pikuk di kantin tidak dapat menghalangi kekehan Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu? Aku ini Shikamaru."

"Yah, _whatever_. Tapi ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," tutur Ino santai. Ia mulai mengaduk saladnya yang telah bercampur dengan mayones.

Dengan susah payah Shikamaru mencoba menelan roti isi nanasnya dan bertanya, "A-apa?"

Ino memicingkan sebelah matanya, mencoba menyelidiki raut wajah sahabatnya itu. "Sejak kapan kau tidak suka makanan manis lagi?"

"Se-sejak aku tahu bahwa cokelat bu-buatanmu ternyata tidak enak." Shikamaru langsung menyesali perkataannya itu begitu melihat ekspresi Ino berubah sedikit muram.

Ino berdiri, menyampirkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang. "Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang." Ia berbalik. "Kupikir kausuka dengan cokelat yang kuberikan padamu tiap tahun." Dan Ino pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tertunduk lemas di meja.

Ia menghela napas, frustrasi. "Kau memang lelaki paling bodoh, Shikamaru," gumamnya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu ia meracau tidak jelas sembari mengunyah rotinya. Sesekali memukuli kepalanya sendiri, juga menampari wajahnya sendiri.

Sakit.

**###**

Rasa sakit di pipinya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Orang dulu mengatakan, perasaan cinta datang dari mata kemudian turun ke hati. Namun, baginya sakit hati juga melalui proses yang sama. Shikamaru berharap ia tidak pernah melihat semua ini tapi terlanjur sudah.

Uchiha Sasuke berciuman dengan Yamanaka Ino di sudut kelas.

Demi Jashin, Shikamaru mengutuki bukunya yang ketinggalan di laci meja sepulang sekolah tadi. Ia bertekad akan menyobek buku terkutuk itu dan membakarnya tepat di wajah Sasuke, itu jika ia sanggup. Ia terlalu jengkel bahkan untuk menatap wajah mereka berdua. Hingga seminggu berlalu pun Shikamaru mengabaikan mereka. Ah, rasanya semua terasa sia-sia. Semua perubahan fisik yang ia lakukan, berubah menjadi Sasuke yang Ino sukai. Ternyata Shikamaru tetap tidak digubris sama sekali.

Tolol.

Ia memang tolol, mencoba menjadi orang lain yang sangat jauh berbeda darinya. Kenapa harus Sasuke? Kenapa harus bedebah itu yg selalu disukai oleh Ino selama ini? _Why_? _Why_? Sampai sekarang pun Shikamaru tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Oi, Shikamaru. Kau... kenapa memakai kacamata hitam?"

Ia tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Mana mungkin Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa ia menangis semalaman. Oh, demi aliran Jashin yang terpaksa ia anut, hal itu sangat tidak jantan sekali terlebih untuk makhluk yang memaksanya menganut aliran sesat itu. Dan sudah pasti ia akan diledek dan dicemooh oleh putra keluarga Inuzuka satu-satunya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Shino. Haha!"

**###**

"Bagaimana, Shika-_kun_?"

Shikamaru mengerutkan alis. "Bagaimana apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

Gadis berambut merah sepunggung itu mendengus sebal. "Astaga! Kau tidak mendengarkanku? Kau keterlaluan, Shika-_kun_!" protesnya. Kacamatanya merosot begitu kedua alisnya saling bertaut.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan sedari tadi sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan _partner_-nya ini? Jawabannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke dan Ino yang terlihat begitu mesra melakukan _sit up_ berpasangan. Shikamaru hampir saja hendak melemparkan pasangannya ini ke wajah Sasuke. "_Gomen_, Karin. Apa yang kaukatakan tadi?" tanya Shikamaru, sopan, dengan harap ia tidak menyakiti hati Karin. Ironisnya, hatinya telah panas sepanjang pelajaran olahraga ini.

Wajah Karin melunak. "Pulang sekolah nanti kau akan menemaniku berbelanja, 'kan? Jadi tidak?"

Ah, iya. Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya dengan gerakan lembut dan terlihat... imut? "Haha, iya, iya. Baiklah." Ia tersenyum simpul.

Pipi Karin memerah. "Kau benar-benar tampan jika tersenyum seperti itu, Shika-_kun_," ucapnya sambil tersipu.

Eh? Shikamaru ikut tersipu, salah tingkah. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, jadilah ia tertawa penuh kecanggungan sementara Karin ikut tertawa bersamanya. Mungkin menemani gadis itu dapat membuatnya sedikit melupakan ketidaknyamanan di hatinya ini untuk sementara.

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Demi Jashin nungging, Shikamaru tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menemani seorang Karin berbelanja adalah sebuah bencana. Sudah dua jam mereka berdua mengelilingi berbagai toko di pusat kota Konoha tepat begitu bel pulang sekolah berdentang. Dan selama dua jam itu belum sekalipun Shikamaru mempertemukan bokongnya dengan kursi. Beh!

"Cepat, Shika-_kun_! Jangan lelet!"

Ah, mengapa Karin terlihat sangat mirip dengan Ino jika sudah begini, batin Shikamaru kesal. Cih. Ia menendang sebuah tong sampah aluminium hingga separuh isinya berserakan. Shikamaru berlari mengekori Karin, berusaha kabur dari TKP.

"Lihat baju itu. Bagus tidak?" Karin menunjuk sebuah baju halter _neck_ berwarna ungu muda. "Pasti terlihat bagus jika dipakai oleh Ino."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian ia baru menyadari kejanggalan yang ada dan sebuah cengiran dari Karin menampar alam bawah sadarnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa hidupnya tidak pernah jauh dari Ino, bahkan gadis lain juga menyadarkannya tentang itu. Apakah semua ini adalah hukuman dari _Kami_-_sama_ padanya akibat berpaling pada Jashin?

"Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika mereka berdua berpacaran." Karin mencoba menutupi wajah sendunya dengan rambutnya tapi gagal. Ia terlihat berantakan. "Bodoh, ya, aku ini. Mengharapkannya selama ini, padahal aku tahu pasti dia tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padaku. Melihatku saja dia enggan."

Shikamaru tahu siapa orang yang Karin maksud. Tentu saja ia tahu. Ia kenal betul, bahkan kepribadian orang itu juga ia teliti demi berubah menjadi orang yang Ino sukai. Semua permasalahan ini berputar pada Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa bermaksud melecehkan Karin, Shikamaru menepuk kepala gadis itu dengan lembut kemudian menyadari betapa halusnya rambut itu dan mulai menghitung helai merah itu dalam hati.

"Kupikir bersamamu juga tidak apa kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini. Tapi kau tak mungkin melupakannya juga, _ne_?" Karin mencoba menatap iris hitam Shikamaru yang suram. Mata itu balas menatapnya dengan pedih. "Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya hingga rela berubah seperti ini, hm?"

Lebih, lebih dari itu semua, batin Shikamaru. Awalnya ia ingin mengucapkannya saja tapi ia takut kalau suaranya terdengar aneh. Kerongkongannya mendadak sesakit hatinya.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Nara Shikamaru," ujar Karin kemudian menepuk lengan Shikamaru dan mengaduh kesakitan begitu mengetahui bahwa lengan itu ternyata lumayan berotot.

Sesi berikutnya diisi dengan pujian dan ledekan bahwa Shikamaru ternyata benar-benar seorang lelaki Shikamaru tertawa paling keras. Kemudian dengan sebuah senyuman lembut yang jarang sekali tampak dari wajah Karin, gadis itu kembali memaksa Shikamaru untuk tetap bergerak mengikutinya menyusuri toko demi toko. Ternyata menemani seorang perempuan yang hobi berbelanja tidaklah seburuk yang dipikirkan oleh Shikamaru tadi. Kecuali bagian kantung belanjaannya, tentunya. Berharap saja kedua tangannya tidak patah sebelum ia dapat tidur nyenyak malam ini.

**###**

Aneh.

Benar-benar aneh. Kira-kira seperti itulah yang sedang dipusingkan oleh Ino dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa begini?', dan 'Kenapa begitu?'. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar seperti itu tetap tidak terjawab olehnya seharian ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Shikamaru. Seminggu ini sahabatnya terlihat lesu. Padahal menurut Ino, banyak murid perempuan yang tergila-gila dengan penampilan baru Shikamaru yang trendi dan sikap ramah terhadap para perempuan yang langka.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Lebih tepatnya Shikamaru-lah yang berbeda. Pemuda itu kembali cuek seperti biasanya, kembali pemalas seperti biasanya. Benar-benar seperti Shikamaru yang biasanya, meskipun rambutnya masih pendek dan berponi tapi penampilan serta sikapnya telah kembali sebagaimana Shikamaru yang lama.

Tapi kenapa? Ada apa? Bagaimana?

Ia ingin bertanya tetapi enggan. Seminggu ini pula ia mengabaikan sahabatnya dan menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain. Ino sebal pada Shikamaru karena pemuda itu merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Tapi... benarkah ini hanya sebal semata? Mengapa Ino merasa sedikit jengkel tatkala ia melihat Shikamaru dan Karin begitu dekat hari ini? Mengapa?

_Untuk apa kau peduli padanya_, _Bodoh_! _Dia bahkan tidak menggubrismu_! Ino memperingati dirinya dalam hati. Ia berpesan lagi pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan Shikamaru lagi atau otaknya akan terus berputar dan meledak, hancur berkeping-keping.

"Bento-nya asin semua," keluh Sasuke sembari mengunyah wortel berbentuk merak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak memakai gula." Ino sengaja, agar makanannya tidak terasa manis sama sekali. Ia sebal setengah mati pada seseorang hingga mengorbankan Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk berusaha memakan bento itu.

Satu batuk berlalu dan Sasuke bertanya, "Apa kau begitu ingin menikah? Asin begini."

Sebuah kerutan tercetak jelas di dahi Ino. "Hah? Teori dari mana itu?" tanyanya ragu.

"Teori rakyat jelata."

_Memangnya kau itu raja_? tanya Ino dalam hati. Karena jika ia bertanya dengan mulutnya, telinganya akan menjadi korban kebiadaban kisah kenarsisan Sasuke. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita putus."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti, sumpit dan telur gulungnya membeku di udara. "Ha?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain... sudah lama," jelas Ino. Dari sudut matanya ia melirik ke arah meja Shikamaru dan mendapati pemuda itu tengah mengajari Karin.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya dapat mengatakan, "Ha?" Tapi tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna maksud Ino, jadi ia tertawa. "Kau bercanda, Ino. Haha!" Namun, wajah serius Ino membuatnya berhenti tertawa. "Kau... tidak bercanda?"

Ino hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih bergeming pada objek yang dilihatnya sementara sumpit di tangan kanannya telah menghancurkan seisi kotak bento-nya.

Sebal, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu setelah sebelumnya mengatakan, "Oke."

Sekarang Ino sendirian, duduk berhadapan dengan angin. Masih tetap mengamati Shikamaru dan Karin. Baru saja ia menyadarinya tapi... sepertinya sudah terlambat. Bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan seminggu ini tanpa Shikamaru? Padahal dalam ingatan Ino, tidak pernah dalam seumur hidupnya ia jauh dari sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

_Kau memang bodoh_, _Yamanaka Ino_.

**###**

_Bodoh_. _Ini benar-benar bodoh_.

"Apa katamu?"

Ino mencoba terlihat tenang di depan Karin. Ia bersandar di kusen pintu UKS, menghalangi jalan keluar gadis berseragam medis sekolah itu. "Kubilang... kau itu kurang kerjaan mendekati Shikamaru. Bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Karin membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa pedulimu?"

"Yah, hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Kau tahu, Shika tidak akan tertarik pada perempuan sepertimu. Dia terlalu malas," jelas Ino. Entah mengapa mulutnya mengucapkan ini semua begitu saja. "_Stop acting like a bitch_, Karin."

Karin terkekeh. "Kau itu sudah memiliki Sasuke dan kau tidak ingin ada siapa pun yang mendekati sahabatmu? Kau terlalu serakah, Ino. Kautahu, kau yang bertingkah seperti wanita murahan di sini."

Amarah Ino meluap. Semuanya terasa sebenar perkataan Karin dan ia marah. Ia ingin menyangkal itu semua tapi semuanya memang benar. Untuk menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya, ia menampar Karin dan memakinya dengan kasar kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Perkakas medis berserakan, efek dari tamparan Ino mengakibatkan Karin menabrak meja yang penuh dengan alat-alat medis di dekat pintu. Ia menangis, bukan karena tamparan itu. Tapi karena ia merasa kalah dari Ino. Gadis itu tidak mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki semuanya sementara Karin? Tidak. Ia tidak memiliki apa pun, semuanya berada dalam genggaman Ino.

Semuanya.

**###**

"Apa yang kaulakukan padanya, Ino!"

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Lakukan apa maksudmu?" Sebenarnya ia mengerti pertanyaan itu, tapi ia pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia masih marah. Oleh karena itu, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa akan lebih baik baginya.

Tapi tidak bagi Shikamaru. Pemuda itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa Ino begitu kasar sampai menampar Karin Karin terlanjur pulang duluan dan ia mengetahuinya dari Orochimaru-_sensei_, guru penanggung jawab UKS. "Katakan padaku apa yang kaulakukan padanya dan mengapa! Jangan berpura-pura!"

Amarah Ino membuncah. "Aku menamparnya karena dia murahan! Mengapa kau begitu peduli padanya? Oh, aku tahu. Dia pacarmu sekarang. _Khe_."

Shikamaru memegang bahu Ino dan menatap iris _aqumarine_ itu. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Ino, mengapa kau seperti ini! Astaga!"

Dengan kasar Ino menjauhkan Shikamaru darinya, mendorong pemuda itu dengan seluruh tenaganya. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Kau yang kenapa! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya!"

Shikamaru bergerak mundur perlahan, wajahnya tegang. "Tidak... tidak ada apa-apa denganku," ucapnya lirih, susah payah. Ludahnya pun terasa sangat pahit.

"Kalau tidak ada mengapa kau seperti ini padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu, pelajaran? Kau bodoh, Shika. Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

"Iya, aku memang bodoh," akunya. Shikamaru menghela napas dan kembali menatap wajah Ino yang sudah memerah akibat marah padanya. "Dengar, Ino. Kau telah berlaku kasar pada Karin, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita."

"Tentu saja ada! Dia tertarik padamu karena kau bertingkah mirip dengan Sasuke!" Ino dapat melihat aura Shikamaru menggelap begitu pertengkaran ini mulai membawa nama Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan terluka dan suara serak, Shikamaru mencoba berkata, "Jadi karena itu? Kau takut Karin masih mengharapkan Sasuke-mu?"

Betapa kata "Sasuke-mu" itu menampar Ino dengan keras. Bukan, bukan itu yang ia maksudkan tapi... tentu saja semua ini juga menyangkut Sasuke. Salahkan saja Shikamaru yang berubah seperti Sasuke.

"Dengar, Ino." Shikamaru dapat melihat dari sini, atap sekolah, bahwa lapangan di bawah mulai sepi. "Kau sahabatku, aku peduli pada "

"Sahabat?" potong Ino. "Sahabat katamu?" ulangnya lagi. "Tidak ada sahabat yang seperti ini!" Matanya mulai terasa kabur, cairan hangat mulai menggenangi kelopak matanya.

Hening, Shikamaru diam. Hanya desau angin sore yang terdengar menyelubungi mereka sementara langit mulai menggelap. Matahari terbenam pun terasa tidak begitu istimewa lagi.

Ino mendongakkan kepala, menatap kedua mata Shikamaru dengan berani. "Haruskah aku tersenyum karena kita adalah sahabat atau... menangis karena selamanya akan tetap seperti itu, Shika?" Cairan hangat meleleh seketika, membasahi pipi pucatnya. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ino, diam-diam Shikamaru turut menangis. Di sini, Shikamaru memegangi dadanya.

**###**

"Lupakan sajalah."

Shikamaru menendang kursi yang diduduki Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus melupakannya?"

Terhuyung-huyung Naruto berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. "Yah, karena kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya, Bangsat! Kenapa kau menendangku!"

"Aku menendang kursi, bukan dirimu. Jadi kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya Shikamaru, lagi. Wajahnya menyimpan amarah.

Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Karena... Sasuke?"

Jawaban bodoh itu menyebabkan amarah yang dipendam Shikamaru meledak seketika. Ia menendang Naruto hingga pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu terjengkang menimpa kursi tadi.

"Brengsek kau, Shikamaru! Bajingan!" Tidak ada yang mendengarkan Naruto. Shikamaru telah melesat pergi sebelum sumpah serapah dilontarkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Kenapa dia jadi mirip Gaara, marah-marah terus seperti tante-tante kehabisan stok berondong saja. Huh!"

**###**

Bulan Februari dengan cepat berlalu, menyisakan sisa-sisa salju yang mencair. Musim semi akhirnya tiba, yang berarti tiba saatnya untuk menghadapi ujian akhir. Tidak terkecuali kelas 10-1. Mendadak semuanya tampak lebih rajin dari sebelumnya. Kelas yang biasanya berisik dengan tingkah ala rakyat jelata berubah hening. Semua murid tengah belajar dengan khidmat, sampai sebuah teriakan berkumandang menjeritkan ketidakberdayaan dan ketidakmampuan untuk mengisi otak yang hampir konslet. Kemudian disusul dengan teriakan-teriakan lainnya.

Tidak peduli dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi liar, Shikamaru berusaha untuk tetap berkonsentrasi penuh pada sebuah buku tebal berbahasa Inggris di mejanya meskipun ia yakin sekali bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak akan dapat mencerna isi buku tersebut. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak sedang belajar seperti apa yang dilakukan beberapa temannya sekarang, bahkan sejak pagi tadi pun ia tidak menekuni apa-apa. Ia hanya berpura-pura belajar.

Alasannya?

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena isi otaknya terpenuhi oleh seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat satu di meja paling depan di sana. Jika Shikamaru boleh lebih jujur lagi, semenjak mereka (kelihatannya) bertengkar seminggu yang lalu, ia kembali tidak mengobrol dengan sahabatnya itu. Lebih tepatnya ia dihindari. Setiap kali Shikamaru ingin menghampiri Ino, gadis itu selalu pergi entah ke mana. Seakan-akan keinginan dalam pikirannya terbaca dengan mudahnya. Ia jadi sedikit ragu, apa sebenarnya selama ini ia bersahabat dengan seorang cenayang?

Lupakan. Bukan itu permasalahan utamanya dari awal.

Gembel-_sensei_ memasuki kelas dengan membawa setumpuk kertas dan menyuruh Naruto untuk mengedarkannya pada seluruh penghuni kelas yang dibalas dengan sebuah desahan malas tapi tetap dilakukan oleh pemuda tanggung itu. "Seperti biasa, Anak-anak. Ini adalah _try_-_out_ terakhir. Silakan dikerjakan. Dengan serius pastinya. Hoho."

Dengan malas Shikamaru membaca sederetan soal yang tertera pada kertas tes di mejanya, mengerjakannya setengah hati dan terperangah karena semua soal pelajaran di kertas tersebut berubah menjadi "Siapakah orang yang kaucintai?" di matanya. _Sial_, batinnya.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shikamaru?

Tentu saja menjawabnya.

**###**

"Romeo _and_ Juliet_ is a popular archetypal stories of young_, _teenage lovers written by the famous English poet and playwright_... Yamanaka Ino? _What the heck did you write in this paper_, Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menunduk, tak berani bertatap mata dengan gurunya yang merangkap pembimbing murid. Terlebih lagi semua guru di kantor guru ini tengah memandanginya, kompak. Jadi beginilah rasa malu stadium lanjutan, batinnya.

Gembel-_sensei_ meracau terus-menerus, membacakan soal-soal sekaligus jawaban di kertas tes, membuat Shikamaru semakin tak berdaya dan malu. "_What the_... _all of the answers are the same_! Oh Jashin-_sama_, kuharap Einstein tidak bangkit dari kuburnya jika melihat kertas tesmu ini, Nara!"

_Kuharap Einstein akan mengerti_, _toh dia juga pernah mengalami masa puber_,_ 'kan_? batin Shikamaru dengan bodohnya. Dan jika ia mengungkapkan pendapatnya itu secara verbal, maka dengan mudahnya gelar jenius miliknya akan runtuh tanpa bersisa.

Ah, setidaknya Shakespeare telah mengetahui isi hati anak muda yang satu ini.

"Nara," panggil Gembel-_sensei_.

Shikamaru refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan merespon dengan suara yang mirip seperti lenguhan sapi. Guru-guru lain cekikikan melihat tingkahnya.

"Ingat, Nara. Ujian akhir telah di depan mata. Kau harus lebih fokus agar naik kelas. Dan..."

Dan?

Gembel-_sensei_ merenggangkan otot-otot bahunya dan mencoba duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarnya jika kau tertinggal, bukan?"

_Eh_?

Shikamaru meringis begitu melihat seulas senyum lembut yang jarang dilihat dari gurunya yang satu ini. Sayang, respeknya pada guru yang satu ini tidak begitu tinggi mengingat sifat Gembel-sensei yang sedikit eksentrik dan juga sedikit sinting. Coba saja ia ungkapkan, bisa-bisa ia langsung tidak lulus di tempat.

"_Ganbatte_, Nara!"

Yah, kalau sudah disemangati begini Shikamaru harus bagaimana lagi selain berusaha? Berdoa sajalah semoga soal-soal ujian nanti tidak berubah seperti tadi lagi.

**###**

"YEAH! AKU NAIK KELAS!"

"Berisik, Naruto!"

Naruto meringis malu ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Shikamaru yang jengah akan sikapnya. Memangnya tidak boleh meluapkan kegembiraan? Ia mendecih.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru juga ingin bertingkah seperti Naruto, menjerit kegirangan meskipun hanya karena tidak tinggal kelas. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Sudah cukup baginya meniru Sasuke, disamakan dengan Shino, dituduh mirip Gaara. Nanti apa lagi? Bertingkah seperti Kiba? Oh, tidak bisa.

Cukup begini sajalah.

Shikamaru beranjak pergi kerumunan murid-murid di papan pengumuman, berdesak-desakan di antara ketiak-ketiak yang terangkat bebas dan menarik napas sebebasnya begitu keluar dari gerombolan manusia-manusia bar-bar itu. Angin sepoi menampar pipinya dan sehelai kelopak bunga Sakura menempel tepat di hidungnya.

Ah, musim semi. Musim semi yang indah, pikir Shikamaru. Musim semi indah mendadak menjadi musim paling suram begitu ia melihat Sasuke mendatanginya. _Cih_.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Sasuke santai. Kedua tangan ia masukkan ke dalam kantong. Dadanya membusung, seakan dirinya berada di level yang tinggi sementara lawannya sangat rendah.

Shikamaru memang tengah membungkukkan badan dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di atas lutut, tapi bukan berarti ia merendah di depan Sasuke. Ia tadi baru saja bebas dari sekumpulan ketiak penganiaya, 'kan? "Aku sibuk."

Yang artinya "Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu". Bahkan Shikamaru tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, setidaknya kali ini saja.

Sasuke menguap sebentar. "Ino akan pindah sekolah."

Sekonyong-konyong Shikamaru kembali ke posisi tubuhnya semula, berdiri seperti Homo Sapiens lainnya. Ia mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke dan melotot. "Apa katamu!"

"Jangan. Mencengkeram. Bahuku. Nara."

Shikamaru melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mundur teratur. Bisa gawat kalau sampai Sasuke mengamuk, ia tidak mau menjadi korban penganiayaan di hari pengumuman kenaikan kelas. "Ino tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau kan bergaulnya dengan Karin, bukan dengannya lagi. Kau bukan siapa-siapanya lagi belakangan ini, 'kan."

Jleb!

Shikamaru tertusuk oleh sebuah kunai imajiner setelah mendengar perkataan anak bungsu Uchiha itu. "Tidak so—"

"Yah, dia bahkan tidak menganggapmu ada. Setidaknya aku diberitahu olehnya mengenai kepindahannya. Daripada kau... _tch_. _Pathetic_," cerocos Sasuke. Ia menyeringai sembari membayangkan sebuah kapak imajiner membelah kepala Shikamaru menjadi dua.

Dengan susah payah Shikamaru menarik kunai yang menancap di jantungnya dan hendak membalas hinaan itu tapi lidahnya kelu. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat, mungkin seperti inilah rasanya menelan sebuah batu.

"Kau pengecut, Nara." Sasuke menusuk ulu hati Shikamaru dengan sebuah pedang imajiner dan menikmati ekspresi wajah Shikamaru yang tiada duanya. Ia ingin tertawa, tapi bukan ini rencananya. "Kalau suka katakanlah. Kesempatanmu hanya sekarang, Bodoh. Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi."

Setelah hari pengumuman ini, sekolah diliburkan selama seminggu untuk kemudian memulai tahun ajaran baru di awal bulan April. Jika memang yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu benar, maka kesempatan Shikamaru memang hanya sekarang. Ino akan pergi...

"Aku... tidak bisa."

Sebuah tinju dialamatkan Sasuke ke pipi Shikamaru. Ini bukan tinju salah alamat, tinju ini tepat menghantam pipi mulus Shikamaru hingga tepi bibir pemuda itu berdarah seketika. Sasuke merasa di atas awan, meskipun lagi-lagi bukan ini rencananya.

Shikamaru jatuh terjengkang di hadapan Sasuke. Dengan pipi yang berdenyut, ia memaki, "Apa-apaan kau, Bangsat! Kenapa kau memukulku!"

Sasuke membungkuk dan menarik kerah seragam Shikamaru agar pemuda itu berdiri. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum semua murid mulai mempertanyakan hal ini. Ia punya reputasi (buruk) yang harus dijaga. "Jika kau bisa memakiku, kau pasti bisa menemuinya. Pergilah."

Beberapa murid mulai mengerumuni mereka, bertanya-tanya siapa yang memukul siapa termasuk Naruto dan murid-murid 10-1 lainnya yang berada di sekitar situ.

"Pergilah atau kuhajar kau lagi," ancam Sasuke. Kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak mematuhi rencana yang telah dibuat.

Shikamaru menendang perut Sasuke dengan lututnya dan kerahnya langsung terlepas dari tangan Sasuke. Ia berlari menjauh sementara Sasuke meringkuk dan mengaduh kesakitan. Jarak mereka sudah 5 meter jauhnya, Shikamaru berbalik dan mengacungkan dua jari tengah pada Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan larinya.

"Si-sial. Akan kubalas dia nanti. Aduh," Sasuke mengerang kesakitan dan menggelinjang di tanah.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu dari tadi berkomentar, "Shikamaru itu ternyata... labil, yah."

"Yeah..."

**###**

Ino tengah merayakan kenaikan kelasnya di ruang kelas yang akan ditinggalkannya bersama beberapa teman perempuannya. Semuanya tertawa senang dan bercanda mengenai tingkah-tingkah bodoh murid lain kala menghadapi ujian. Ia ikut tertawa meski hanya pura-pura belaka. Ada hal lain yang mengendap di relung hatinya, hal lain atas nama perasaan dan masa muda. Entah kenapa waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu dan tahu-tahu saja satu tahun di SMU telah terlewati begitu saja. Mungkin saja setahun ataupun dua tahun kemudian akan terlewati dan bagaimana jika keadaan tidak akan berubah, tetap seperti ini? Ia akan menyesal dan akan mendendam seumur hidup pada laki-laki yang bernama Nara Shikamaru itu.

"Kepada Yamanaka Ino diharapkan segera datang ke aula sesegera mungkin atau akan kubeberkan aibmu pada seisi sekolah ini. Kuulangi..."

Panjang umur.

Baru saja terdengar pengumuman dari speaker siaran radio sekolah dan Ino kenal betul dengan suara si pengancam tadi. Jika Shikamaru membeberkan tentang dirinya yang masih mengompol sampai berusia 12 tahun, tiada ampun bagi pemuda itu sekalipun mereka adalah sahabat dari kecil. Lebih tepatnya adalah mantan sahabat. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ino langsung berlari keluar kelas menuju aula diikuti oleh Sakura, Shion, Tayuya, dan Hinata. Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Ino dikagetkan oleh kerumunan makhluk bar-bar yang tadi berada di sekitar papan pengumuman yang memadati aula, termasuk di sana adalah Sasuke, Karin, Naruto, Kiba, dan beberapa guru lainnya.

_Ini benar_-_benar gawat_, batin Ino. Dengan amarah meluap-luap ia menerobos kepadatan yang ada dengan susah payah. Peluh membanjirinya, ia juga hampir terguling akibat tersenggol badan besar Juugo, salah seorang temannya Sasuke dari kelas sebelah. Setelah berhasil menuju baris paling depan dengan penuh perjuangan, ia sudah terlanjur lelah. Ia bahkan tak ingat lagi harus mengatakan apa jika berhadapan dengan si biang kerok ini.

Si pembuat masalah muncul, turun dari atas podium menghampiri Ino dengan wajah tertekuk. "Ino," panggil Shikamaru.

Ino mengatur napas sebentar dan berencana ingin menumpahkan segala sumpah serapah yang pernah ia pelajari dari lingkungan sekitarnya tepat ketika Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terbengong tak karuan.

"Jangan pergi," ujar Shikamaru lirih. "Aku... aku akan sangat menyesal jika kau pergi dan asal kautahu, aku takut kalau aku akan menjadi gila jika aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja. Jadi, kumohon..."

Ino tertegun. _Siapa pemuda di hadapanku ini_? tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Begitu sibuknya ia dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa seluruh penonton di aula ini mulai menghayati pertunjukan dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terlihat begitu resah, wajahnya menegang. "Aku minta maaf telah bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Tapi tidakkah kausadari ini semua kulakukan untuk menarik perhatianmu?"

Ino melotot tak percaya. Yang benar saja? Berarti selama ini ia memang begitu bodohnya tidak menyadari apa-apa sementara ia sendiri malah pusing sendiri karena hal yang sama?

Astaga.

"Dengar, Ino. Aku tak tahu apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu—menyantetmu, mungkin? Tapi kau harus tahu, aku ini serius."

Di dalam kerumunan itu, Sasuke berjanji akan mengajak duel Shikamaru karena telah memfitnahnya.

Shikamaru menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Ino dengan lembut. "Mungkin ini akan terdengar bodoh, tapi..." Ia terbatuk sebentar kemudian melanjutkan, "a-aku su-suka pa-pa-padamu s-sejak ma-masih kecil."

Di sudut kerumunan yang lain, Kiba berbisik pada Naruto, "Dan sekarang dia terdengar seperti Hinata. Payah."

Ino berkeringat dingin. Ia benar-benar sudah tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat tegang membuatnya geli. Ia terkikik pelan, Shikamaru terkejut. "Kupikir kau membenciku." Ia memang merasa geli tadi, tapi air matanya menetes begitu saja. Ia lega.

"Maaf," tukas Shikamaru parau.

Sekumpulan manusia bar-bar di sekitar mereka ikut merasa terharu melihat pertunjukan itu. Dan entah manusia tidak sopan mana yang tiba-tiba menyahuti, "Jadian eaa!"

Ino meringis malu, ia melirik Shikamaru yang juga meringis, tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelah pernyataan cinta gagap tadi. Ia menyikut perut pemuda itu dengan tenaga berlebihan. "Eh, tapi aku tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana kok."

Shikamaru terbatuk parah, sebelas dua belas dengan pesakitan TBC. Dalam hati ia memaki-maki Sasuke, karena baru ia sadari jika pemuda itu ternyata mengerjainya. Setelah menguasai keadaan, ia menarik tangan gadis pujaannya dan berlari keluar dari tempat ini sekencang mungkin. Beberapa manusia bersorak senang, mendukung pasangan 'setengah' jadi itu.

.

.

Sasuke mendengus menyaksikan kepergian dua sejoli itu. "Bodoh."

"Pasangan bodoh itu akan bahagia, sepertinya."

Sasuke menoleh, Karin berdiri tepat di sampingnya, tersenyum padanya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis itu? Perempuan memang makhluk yang misterius. "Bagaimana denganmu? Shikamaru-mu 'kawin lari' dengan perempuan lain."

Karin tertawa. "Dia bukan Shikamaru-ku. Sejujurnya aku masih mengharapkan pemuda yang satunya." Ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding, ia berada di bagian kerumunan paling mepet dinding. "Aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Aku tahu," timpal Karin.

"Aku suka tomat."

"Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau suka berolahraga diiringi lagu Poco-poco setiap pagi," tukas Karin mantap.

Wajah Sasuke menegang. "Dari mana kautahu?"

"Dari Itachi-senpai." Karin tertawa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tawanya bukan tawa sangar para tokoh antagonis di _animanga_ favoritnya, ini adalah tawa manis ala manga-manga _shoujo_ yang diam-diam suka dibacanya. "Senang berbicara denganmu lagi, Sasuke-kun. Sampai bertemu lagi di semester baru." Karin beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang entah sedang merenungkan apa. Kerumunan mulai berkurang, beberapa orang sudah mulai bubar dan keluar dari aula.

Sasuke menatap punggung gadis berambut merah itu yang mulai tak terlihat lagi. Gadis itu berubah, tidak lagi seperti gadis yang merecokinya ini itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Karin terlihat berbeda di matanya. Ataukah... dirinya yang berubah setelah mengetahui perasaan Shikamaru pada Ino? Sebenarnya ia selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah ia layak untuk dicintai sebagaimana pasangan bodoh tadi?

"_Tch_."

Sasuke merasa sudah saatnya ia belajar dari Shikamaru. Dan Ino pasti akan mendukungnya untuk mencoba. Yah, tidak ada salahnya.

Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk merasakan pahit manisnya perasaan cinta. Ia masih harus banyak belajar.

**~Owari~**

.

.

**Lubang Got (?):**

Holla! Wanshut yang lumayan panjang, ea. OAO *secara ane paling muales ngetik fic panjang-panjang* Dan lagi ini _fic_ harusnya ane sertain buat **SIVE 2012** tapi ga jadi gegara ga kelar-kelar. Ini aja udah ditimbun hampir 5 bulan baru ane lanjut ngetiknya. *pura-pura mati*

Karakter utama emang Shikamaru ama Ino, tapi entah ngapa ane pengen beud bikin Sasuke ama Karin juga mwihihi. _No offense_ buat yang ga suka _pair_-nya, udah ada di _warnings_, 'kan? :3

_note_: kira-kira kek gini rambutnya Shika pas ga persi nanas (?). facebook(dot)?fbid=456078831084303&set=a.104925836199606.10726.100000465702724&type=1

dan ini kira-kira persi Shika dewasa (ciyeee!). facebook(dot)?fbid=456079044417615&set=a.104925836199606.10726.100000465702724&type=1

_Mind to review?_ :)

...

**~Omake~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Telus?"

"_Kaa_-_chan_ dan _Tou_-_chan_ jadian."

Dua bocah kembar berusia 5 tahun itu melayangkan pandangan pada ayah mereka—yang tengah sibuk menghitung setumpukan angka pada setumpukan berkas-berkas di meja makan—dari arah ruang tamu.

"Tidak lomantis, ah," protes si bungsu berambut pirang, Kano.

"Benal-benal, deh. _Tou_-_chan_ begitu amat," timpal si sulung berambut hitam, Kai.

Ino tersenyum geli. Tentu saja tidak romantis, malah sebenarnya cerita itu lebih ke arah memalukan. Terang saja, mengungkapkan cinta di tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia-manusia tak bermoral lainnya. Ups!

"Tidak selu! Kukila kisah sekolah _Kaa_-_chan_ dan _Tou_-_chan_ sepelti apa, huh!" gerutu Kano, merasa tertipu dengan kisah masa lalu yang diceritakan Ino setelah makan malam selesai.

"Kasuka-_kun_ bilang olangtuanya lomantis setiap hali. Kalin-_bachan_ bilang kalian itu lomantis, tapi kenyataannya malah jauh dali yang dihalapkan. Aku teltipu!" protes Kai terang-terangan.

Lagi-lagi Ino tertawa melihat wajah kesal kedua buah hatinya. Menggemaskan kalau menurutnya.

"Oh, ya, _Kaa_-_chan_," panggil Kano. "Tadi sepulang dali TK, Kasuka-_kun_ membeli Kai-_chan_ bunga, loh."

Mata _aquamarine_ Ino berseri-seri. "Wah, Kai-_chan_ ditaksir Kasuka-_kun_, nih?" godanya.

Kai cemberut, ia menjitak pelipis Kano. "Duh, kan sudah dibilang jangan bilang-bilang!"

Kano balas memukul Kai. Dalam sekejap saja dua bocah itu terlibat pertengkaran. Ino melerai dengan ancaman bahwa mereka berdua tidur di gudang malam ini jika masih bertengkar terus. Dengan wajah horor keduanya langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Jadi... kenapa tidak boleh bilang-bilang, hm?" tanya Ino penasaran, anak kecil kok main rahasia-rahasiaan.

Kai tampak ragu sebentar. "... Kasuka-_kun_ bilang kalau Sasuke-_jisan_ yang bilang tidak boleh bilang-bilang, telutama pada _Tou_-_chan_."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino, lagi.

"Soalnya Sasuke-_jisan_ bilang kalau _Tou_-_chan_ itu payah!" celutuk Kano. "Ups."

Setelah itu, kediaman Nara mendadak terguncang oleh teriakan membahana yang mengerikan. Sepertinya sang macan telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya, meskipun seluruh warga Konoha tahu betul jika keluarga Nara tidak memelihara macan.

"UCHIHAAAAAAA!"

**~the end (?)~**


End file.
